


Jeanmarco Week 2014

by missazrael



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missazrael/pseuds/missazrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of brief drabbles with the prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanmarco Week 2014

There’s a moment, in every swooping, parabolic arc with the maneuver gear, where the body breaks free from the surly bonds of gravity and _lifts_ , soaring upwards, weightless, as though it could tear free from the earth’s surface and float away to somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Jean lives for that lift, for that brief, fleeting sense of freedom, and practices with his gear ruthlessly, somehow becoming a specialist along the way, all in the pursuit of that feeling.

Marco is the only one he ever tells, in stuttering sentences and shy glances, the only one he ever trusts enough to confess his weakness, his oddity. Marco listens, as Jean knows he would, and offers his faint, encouraging grin, the one that softens his eyes and makes him look simultaneously younger and like the wisest man in the world. 

“I wish I could feel that.” But he’s not good enough with the gear, too slow and heavy, weighted down by his own body, and no matter how much Jean tries to show him, he never quite masters the gear enough to feel like he’s flying. Or maybe he simply says he doesn’t so the lessons will continue; Jean never knows.

And now, as Jean watches the flames from the pyre rise up and lick at the sky, he wonders if Marco knows what flying feels like now. He wonders if his friend—his best friend, his only friend—has found somewhere safe, has found freedom. He wonders if Marco had any idea how much Jean cared about him, how much his friendship and quiet companionship meant to the other boy, how much he was loved. And he wonders, as he watches the fire burn to embers through dry, scratchy eyes, if he himself will ever feel that way again.


End file.
